1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drainage arrangement for a tailgate of a motor vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2005 045 292 A1 discloses a drainage arrangement for a cavity of a motor vehicle body. The motor vehicle body of DE 10 2005 045 292 A1 has an outflow hole and the drainage arrangement has a sealing element held at the periphery in a sealing fashion in the outflow hole of the body. Furthermore, a closure element is provided for sealing off a drainage opening of the sealing element. The closure element is moved into a passage position when acted on by the pressure of water that has collected in the cavity.
DE 92 16 455 U1 discloses a water outflow device for the removal of moisture from body cavities in motor vehicles. The water outflow device of DE 92 16 455 U1 has a spout with an annular groove for inserting into a bore of a panel wall. The spout is delimited at one side by an annular collar that can be placed to bear at the inside against the panel wall and delimited at the other side by an annular shoulder that can be supported at the outside against the panel wall. An outflow funnel is formed integrally on the spout.
An object of the invention is to create a drainage arrangement for a tailgate of a motor vehicle that enables a targeted discharge of residual water or water droplets from the interior of the tailgate to the outside in a concealed fashion.